Knowledge Changes Nothing
by BlackKitsune0925
Summary: Sequel to Sex Changes Everything. Follow Alex as he discovers what kind of world he really lives in.
1. The Search Is On

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Eventual yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

Alex glared at the wall across from him. He was bound to a hard wooden chair and couldn't talk. All he could remember was sitting in his room playing with his toys. Harry and Tom said they had to go out and were taking Hadrian and that greasy haired guy. They said Charlie would be staying with him in case something happened. He had tried asking what could happen, but they were both tight lipped. He had shrugged it off and went back to playing. Then Charlie came in and hit Alex hard, making his world go black. Alex looked up to see Charlie walk in with a plate of food smiling. He glared at the man instead of the wall.

"Hello Alex. How are we doing today?" He summoned a small table and set the food on it. Alex just glared. "Are you ready to try eating now?"

He raised a piece of bread to Alex's lips and tried pushing it in. Alex jerked his head away and turned it to the side. Charlie sighed.

"Alex it has been a month now. You have to eat something or I will make you again." Alex just glared at Charlie who got a spark of anger in his eyes. "So be it." Alex's eyes widened when he drew his wand. "**Imperio**."

Alex felt his body relax. Charlie let him free and said something. Next he knew he was eating the food. He tried to stop, but couldn't. He was scared. Once it was finished he sat back again and Charlie replaced the binding spell and cancelled the **imperio**. Alex looked at him with fearful eyes.

"Now don't look at me like that. You had to eat."

Charlie's hand moved to stroke his cheek and Alex flinched away from it. His head jerked to the side and he felt tears building in his eyes when Charlie back handed him for it. His cheek stung badly and a few tears started to fall. He shook as Charlie's hand wiped them away carefully before he left the room.

Alex prayed yet again that Harry and Tom would find him while tears started to fall freely.

Harry was pissed. That's putting it lightly, let me try again.

Harry was so furious the forces of nature themselves had been bending to his will lately to see if he would even smile a little. He did not. It had been a month now and still they had made no progress in finding Alex. Harry wouldn't let Tom move from the bed once a medic had seen to him. Somehow the baby had survived the incident with the ring and was growing at a quickened pace now. Harry had a medic with Tom at all times. Even in the bathroom. Tom kept trying to tell him he didn't need one, but with Harry so busy and Tom in his condition…Harry just didn't need the extra worrying right now.

At first he thought it would be easy finding Alex and Charlie. Harry growled. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that man. He'd make him pay for taking his son. They had used spells, runes, rituals, anything that said it might have a chance at finding someone. They even had enough of Alex's things to use in the rituals. They even found them a few times, but when they got to the locations. Charlie and Alex would both be gone. Nine out of ten times it was obvious they had left in a hurry and more often than not there would be signs of accidental magic where a room would be torn apart.

Harry sighed. He remembered when they first started looking how he tried keeping it from Tom. When the man demanded seeing Alex he had finally told him what had happened. He's the one who got pissed, but he couldn't use magic right now or he would risk harming the baby. Then he had gotten depressed and started thinking Alex had freely left with Charlie. Harry had stopped those thoughts quickly pointing out everything in the room that showed a kidnapping.

Mainly the blood by the bed.

Just thinking about it made Harry angry enough he started ripping books out of the bookshelf in front of him searching for anything that could find his son. He should have killed Charlie when he had the chance, but he had no idea what the man would do.

"M-my Lord." Harry spun glaring at the group of death eaters interrupting him.

"What?" He hissed and growled out at the same time. It was an interesting combination that a lot of death eaters feared.

"There are rumors my Lord. Of a traveling lawyer." Harry stepped closer making them all shake.

"Is it him?" He saw one swallow hard.

"W-we believe so my Lord."

"Where?"

"A small village a little ways away. I think it's called Little Whinging." Harry groaned. Why does everything go back to there?


	2. Finding Alex

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Eventual Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

Alex opened his eyes slowly. They had moved again. He looked around slowly. It was well furnished but it looked horrible in his opinion. There were pictures of people on the walls. He had never seen someone so large before. Oh wait. Yes he did. Those were the people he saw when he first met Harry and Tom. This must be their house. Alex looked around the room. He'd guess living room since there was a television in it.

Alex looked around. No sign of Charlie. Alex blinked at the television and it turned on. He tapped his finger turning it off the documentary. He kept tapping his finger until he got to cartoons. He smiled watching them happily. He blinked shutting the TV off hearing Charlie coming down the stairs.

Charlie walked over smiling. "How are we today Alex?" Alex spit on his shoe earning a back hand to the face. Alex didn't even flinch anymore. Charlie stroked the cheek softly. "You will break soon enough Alex. And then I'll be able to let you free. You won't be allowed to leave but you will be allowed to move more." Alex just glared at Charlie, Charlie sighed. "I'll let you talk if you promise not to start yelling again. Ok Alex?" Alex nodded slowly. Charlie smiled and released the silencing spell.

Alex started screaming bloody murder. Charlie growled and silenced him again before pulling a hand back and beating the kid.

Harry apparated to the street he grew up on. He looked up to the house of his nightmares and narrowed his eyes. He could feel magic in the house, and not his. He slowly moved closer making sure to be as quiet as possible. He held his ear to the door and heard the television. He heard it shut off and someone coming down the steps. His eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth hearing Charlie's voice. Then he heard Alex screaming before getting cut off. He carefully opened the door and saw Charlie beating his son.

Harry ran forward with a roar. Charlie looked up with wide eyes just as Harry hit him. Harry started beating the guy with his fists when he noticed Alex's blood on his hands. Harry kept beating the man even after he fell unconscious. He forced himself to stop and stand up before he killed the guy. He cast several spells before looking at Alex. What he saw made him want to keep beating the man.

Alex whimpered when the hands stopped. He heard a roar but his eyes were starting to swell shut and his face hurt a lot. He could hear fighting. All he could think was Harry had found him. He started crying in relief then in pain when the salt in his tears fell into the cuts on his face.

He whimpered as hands touched him gently. He knew they weren't Charlie's they were too big, it _was_ Harry, but his face still hurt so badly. He felt the spells being lifted from his body and Harry slowly pick him up out of the chair. He wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled into him. He started crying harder. He just wanted to go home.

Harry held Alex close and grabbed Charlie's ankle before apparating back to the manor. He would deal with everything there.


	3. Healers and Diagnosis

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

When Harry got back he sent Charlie to the cells and had him chained to the wall and stripped. Harry had carefully carried Alex to his room summoning a healer with his magic not wanting to speak and risk waking Alex, who had cried himself to sleep when Harry had picked him up. He laid him out carefully and had removed his bloody clothes by the time the healer had arrived. Harry took his spot by the door and watched the healer work.

It wasn't long before Tom stormed in, a healer behind desperately trying to calm him. When his eyes landed on Alex he stopped gasping. His head swung around until his eyes landed on Harry.

"What happened?" Harry reached out and pulled Tom close.

"He has him at my relative's old house, tied to a chair in the living room, and was beating him." Tom looked horrified then he looked angry.

"Did you kill him?"

"No." Harry's voice was cold enough it sounded dead. Tom narrowed his eyes.

"Where is he?"

"In a cell in the dungeon." Tom smiled dangerously. "No." Tom frowned up at Harry.

"No?"

"No. You can't torture him." Tom frowned.

"Why not?" Harry moved his hands down to Tom's growing stomach.

"Because I'm not endangering our child so you can have some fun torturing someone for harming another of our children."

"Child?" Both men looked over as Alex's eyes peeked open at them. "The baby's ok?" Harry walked over smiling.

"Yes he is." Harry had told Alex about the baby before they had left for Hogwarts. He had been torn about not being able to have a little brother or sister. Harry could see his eyes lighting up at the news and a smile split his face.

When Alex first felt himself waking he heard voices. He knew those voices. It was Harry and Tom. He heard something about torture and a baby. Wait a minute. His eyes blinked open and he looked over. The first thing he saw, was Tom's large stomach. Then he heard the rest of their conversation.

"Child?" His voice sounded so weak. He hated it. He almost laughed at his parent's faces. "The baby is ok?" He asked without really needing to looking at the size of Papa's stomach.

"Yes he is." He smiled at Harry.

"It's a boy then?" Harry paused and blinked shaking his head.

"We still aren't sure. It's just easier calling it a boy than calling it an it." Harry frowned watching Alex. "How are you feeling Alex?"

"I'm fine." Alex's voice was softer. Both parents narrowed their eyes at him and he looked down, knowing they knew he was lying.

"Alex." Harry's voice was firm making him wince. The healer next to him moved away and whispered something to Harry. He nodded and she left. "Get some rest Alex. We'll let Hadrian know you're back." Alex nodded shutting his eyes. He was tired after all.

Harry followed the healer outside the room. "What is it?" The healer shifted nervously making him narrow his eyes. "Tell me. I won't be angry with you." The healer nodded and took a deep breath.

"He has had a few broken ribs. They were healed by an inexperienced hand though so I won't be able to do much with them unless you will let me re-break them. He has suffered a mild concussion but it should be fine. What I'm worried about is what my magic was able to find." She paused not wanting to continue.

"What is it?" Harry asked stealing himself.

"He shows signs of certain abuse. Nothing too bad, but I fear what would have happened if you hadn't found them my Lord." Harry growled.

"What kind of abuse?" The healer swallowed.

"Sexual." Harry let out a roar and hit the wall next to him, his fist going through it.

"Heal him as much as you can." He said through a growl pulling his fist free and walking down the hall. "I don't care what the cost, just make sure he is healthy." The healer bowed her head and walked back into the room.

Harry went to a training room he had discovered a little while ago and had been using pretty steadily since to relieve some anger. He wished he could relieve it on Charlie, but right now it might kill the boy and Tom would kill him if he died before Tom got a chance at him. Harry sighed before entering the room and not coming out for a few hours.


	4. Questions, Answers, and Hadrian

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

When Harry finally emerged from the anger room he headed back to Alex's room. Now that he was thinking clearer he had some questions for the healer. When he got to the room he looked in to make sure Alex was asleep then to the healer watching over him with a clipboard.

"We need to talk." The healer raised her head before nodding and following him out.

"Yes my Lord?"

"You said he was sexually abused but nothing too bad. What do you mean?" The healer took a deep breath.

"He had some tearing around his sphincter but nothing that pointed to penetration or anything, maybe a finger or two but nothing larger." Harry nodded eyes hard.

"Anything else?" The healer looked nervous.

"My reports have suggested he has been under an imperious my Lord. A few times. He's malnourished, and…" She shifted not wanting to say.

"Speak healer." She shut her eyes and bowed her head.

"During the exam I found evidence of oral abuse." Harry shut his eyes taking a deep breath.

"What kind of evidence?" The healer couldn't move, she was terrified.

"S-semen," she said in a soft weak voice. Harry's magic whipped out and started destroying the hallway they were standing in.

"Were there any other problems you should inform me of?" The healer slowly nodded. "Speak."

"Crucio was used. Just once though, and it appears it had been cut almost as soon as it had been cast." Harry spun storming off towards his anger room before she had even finished speaking. She sighed before heading back into the room.

Hadrian watched Harry storm off. Tom told him Alex was back and he had hurried to see his friend. When he turned the corner and saw Harry with the healer he had hid in a small alcove and listened in. As he heard their words he started getting angrier and angrier. He wished he knew where Charlie was so he could personally pay him back. Hadrian blinked wondering why he was feeling so defensive of Alex. He shrugged passing it off as just being his friend.

Hadrian knew everyone thought he was older than he was. They thought he was 17, like Harry. Actually he was only eleven. He was part giant and his mom used to tell him he would probably grow to be somewhere around seven feet before stopping. He didn't like being tall but people tended to treat him older than he really was.

He also liked his lithe form. Thanks to being half veela thanks to his father. He really didn't want to go through his inheritance. He didn't want to have a mate and leave Alex here. He watched Harry leave down the hall and the healer go back into the room. He pulled out the dolls smirking.

"Ready to meet your new master?" He could see the fear in their eyes even though they couldn't make noise or move.

He kept them out moving to the door. Tapping lightly he cracked it open and saw Alex on the bed sleeping. He walked into the room slowly and tightened his grip on the dolls. He looked up at the healer who was watching him curiously.

"Is he ok?" She nodded slowly. "Can I talk to him?" Another nod. "Can you leave?" She slowly looked from Alex to Hadrian then back again. Slowly she made her way to the door leaving her clipboard behind and slipped out. Hadrian rolled his eyes moving over to Alex and looking down at him. "You are such a problem child."

"I take after my dad." Hadrian chuckled lifting the dolls.

"You disappeared before I could give you your gifts." Alex's eyes slowly opened and went wide as a smile spread on his face.

"Adri, I love them." Hadrian groaned.

"I told you not to call me that. My name is Hadrian." Alex shook his head taking the dolls quickly.

"Adri is a better fit for you." Hadrian sighed giving up before moving to the clipboard at the end of the bed.

"So how are you really Alex?" Alex looked up to Hadrian before looking down at the dolls.

"I was so scared Adri. I was starting to think you guys would never find me." Hadrian looked up at Alex setting the clipboard back, it only told him what he had already heard. He moved to Alex and wrapped his arms around him holding him tight.

"Alex, Harry and Tom would search the world and beyond for you. I'm pretty sure Harry was getting ready to start looking through Hell for you when they found talk of Charlie in whatever town you were in." Alex turned into Hadrian's chest crying. "What did he do to you Alex?"

"He kept me tied to a chair Adri. And when I was freed he would do something with his wand. I don't know what but I couldn't move my body. It just did what he wanted it to no matter how much I fought it. I can't remember what all he had me do but mostly it was eat." Hadrian pulled back.

"Eat?" Alex nodded.

"I didn't want to eat on my own. I refused to until he brought me home. He said he wasn't ever bringing me back and to get used to it." Hadrian smiled.

"Not eating wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I think I may have done the same in your position." Alex sniffed curling more into his chest feeling the arms around him tighten. "What else did he do Alex?"

"He hit me. A lot. And when he took off the silencing charm I would scream. The first time he hit me with that spell again. The one that makes everything hurt. I think it's called **crucio**?" Hadrian nodded. "When I started screaming louder he canceled it, silenced me again, and started beating me instead. It was hard to breathe for a while until he told me I had broken ribs and tried healing them. I just wanted to go home."

"Alex?" Hadrian looked down and waited for eyes to meet his own. "Did he touch you at all?" The tears that started to flow down Alex's face were evidence enough for Hadrian to believe Charlie shouldn't die, but be tortured for the rest of his life and beyond. Hadrian pulled Alex closer glaring at the wall behind his head as Alex cried himself to sleep in his arms.

Hadrian carefully tucked Alex in before slipping from the room. He wanted to speak with Charlie personally.


	5. Hadrian Gets Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

Tom was getting tired of this. He crossed his arms glaring at the healer. He was stuck in this bed until he had this baby, that was months away. And these damn healers never left him alone. He was ready to just curse them, but then Harry shows up and stops him from doing anything.

He sighed deeply thinking of Alex. Harry told him what the healer said, but he didn't want to believe it. Not until he could destroy Charlie for it. How dare he think he could even touch his son? He looked up hearing the door open and smiled as Harry walked in shutting it softly behind him.

"I want out." Harry just smiled at him.

"No Tom-tom. You can't leave the bed yet. The healers said the baby is developing at a dangerous rate and it may be harmful to both of you if you were to move." Tom narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean a dangerous rate? It was only growing quickly last time they checked it." Harry sighed and looked at Tom with concern. Tom held his stomach protectively. He knew he was big for how far along he was, but he chalked it up to the fact the baby was growing quickly. Harry sat next to him on the bed. This must be really bad.

"Since the incident the baby's been growing faster every day. At first they thought it was just a few weeks fast, but now it's starting to gain speed."

"Gain speed? Damn it Harry just come out and say it already." Harry swallowed and looked to the healer before meeting Tom's eyes and steeling himself.

"You won't have the baby in a few months Tom, it'll only be a few weeks." Tom froze. A few weeks? He shook his head.

"No. That's impossible. You can't go from 18 months to a few months to a few weeks in only a month. It doesn't work." Harry tightened his hold on Tom. He was afraid of this.

"Tom you have to calm down. Getting upset isn't good for you or the baby." Tom tried pushing him away.

"How can you tell me my baby is going to be coming in a few weeks and expect me to be calm about it? We don't have anything ready. No nursery, no clothes, not even a crib." Harry stroked Tom's hair slowly.

"Everything will be fine Tom-tom. I will make sure of it. And you will have a very healthy baby, and we will love it and dote on it and keep it locked away for the rest of its life." Tom smiled relaxing a little.

"What are we going to do Harry?" He asked in a defeated weak voice. He laid his head on Harry's chest.

"Same thing we always do. Take what life throws at us and work with it as well as we can." Tom chuckled at that eyes sliding shut. He was so tired again, he wished it would just end already, but not in a way that would hurt his baby.

Alex woke up slowly. He was holding the dolls and the healer was watching him writing something on the clipboard.

"Hi." He said softly. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello my Prince." Alex blushed.

"What are you still doing here? I'm all healthy now." The healer paused a second thinking before continuing.

"It is important that a healer watches someone who has been through what you have for at least a week, especially a child. To make sure they don't have relapses or anything more damaged or harmed than first reports may show." Alex nodded.

"That's understandable." They were quiet just staring at each other. "Do you want to play with me?" Alex smiled at her nod and ran over to his toys pulling out several things they could do together to pass the time. Usually only Hadrian would play with him and that was when his dads didn't need him for anything.

The healer watched the boy in front of her. He was so unique; usually a child would be crying still and not wanting their parents out of the room let alone their sight. This child was just content to be in this room and play totally ignoring what he had been through. This wasn't good at all. Maybe she should have them bring in a mental healer to make sure he was ok?

Hadrian looked down at Charlie. It had taken a little while but he was able to find the man in the cells. He waved his hand and the chains dragged him up to connect to the ceiling leaving him to dangle by the arms.

"Wake up." Hadrian said angrily.

When Charlie didn't move he slammed his fist into his stomach making him swing like a punching bag. He smiled at the scream it brought from Charlie's throat. When Charlie looked down at him he saw his face contort into a sneer before clearing and smiling at him looking around. He tugged on the chains but only succeeded in swinging a little.

"Hey there Hadrian. Been a while. What say you let me down and we can go get some tea?" Hadrian hit Charlie so hard the man almost hit him on the return swing. Hadrian waved a hand to stop the swinging. Then he smirked and made it so Charlie could only swing backwards.

"Why?" Hadrian looked up into Charlie's eyes. "Why did you do this?" Charlie just smiled.

"Do what Hadrian?" Hadrian's glare promised death.

"You know what I'm talking about maggot." Charlie sighed.

"You know Hadrian. Words hurt. A lot in some cases. And I'm sure if you let me down we can handle this like adults." Hadrian hit Charlie again.

"WHY DID YOU RAPE ALEX?!" Hadrian's voice shook the room and Charlie involuntarily shuddered.

"I didn't rape him." Charlie smirked at Hadrian his eyes had a manic glint in them. "I just fucked his little mouth and fingered his tight ass a little."

Hadrian lost it. He started hitting and kicking man like he was nothing more than a punching bag. After five minutes he forced himself to stop, shaking hard and breathing deeply to try and calm himself.

"Let's try this again." He said while healing some of Charlie's wounds. "Why did you do it?" Charlie looked down at Hadrian eyes glazed from the pain.

"Alex is mine to do with as I see fit."

"He is not yours." Hadrian hissed out. Charlie just laughed before looking down at Hadrian like an animal.

"Oh, but he is. He was given to me."

"By whom?" Charlie laughed.

"Does that really matter?" Hadrian hit him again.

"Yes. Now whom is it I'm going to kill?" Charlie's eyes widened and he swallowed. Hadrian snorted. He had to know he was going to die, unless he was retarded.

"Albus Dumbledore." Hadrian kicked Charlie in the stomach again.

"That doesn't help you very much. Harry already killed him." Charlie swallowed.

"H-he said if anything happened to him to go to number four private drive Little Whinging, Surrey and talk to the man there. B-but no one was there when I got there with Alex."

"Why not?" Hadrian's voice was cold and hard. It took all his self control not to attack the man in front of him. He was getting information after all.

"I-I don't know I swear." Hadrian nodded.

"I believe you." He waited for Charlie to relax a little. "**Crucio**." Hadrian smiled as Charlie's screams echoed in the room. They could probably hear it throughout the manor, but he didn't care. He cut the spell after a few minutes and left the room, leaving Charlie to dangle from the ceiling.

He had to speak with Harry.


	6. What if

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

Harry crossed his arms and frowned down at Hadrian who was meeting his gaze dead on.

"Hadrian, why were you in the cells?"

"I wanted to speak to Charlie."

"You realize you broke three ribs nearly ruptured a kidney and almost broke his mind?" Hadrian shrugged.

"I wish I could have done more, but I know you and Tom need turns too." Harry sighed dropping his head.

"What am I going to do with you Hadrian?"

"Hey I got some useful information out of him." Harry looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Such as?"

"He said Dumbledots gave him Alex. And that if anything happened he had to take Alex to number four privet drive Little Whinging, Surrey and talk to a man there about what to do next." Harry shook his head.

"I wish I knew about this before I killed my uncle." Hadrian looked confused. "That way I could ask him what the next step would have been. Oh well, at least we cut it off before the plans began." Hadrian nodded before frowning.

"What if we didn't?" Harry frowned. He hadn't thought of that. "What if they started whatever it is when Alex was younger? What if it started when he was sent to the orphanage?" Harry sat back in his chair to think.

"Then we will have to keep an eye on Alex and make sure everything is ok with him." Hadrian smiled softly. "I'm going to speak with the healer about finding someone to look and see if there are any blocks on him like there were on me."

"You had blocks on you?" Harry nodded.

"Dumbles put blocks on my magic and then connected it to his own so he could siphon it out of me and into himself. I'll have to question Charlie a little more for answers, but you did very well Hadrian, even if you shouldn't have done it." Hadrian smiled proud of himself.

"I'm going to go see how Alex is." Hadrian said as he ran from the room. Harry shook his head chuckling to himself. He'd have to wait until tomorrow to question Charlie after what Hadrian did.

Tom glared at the mirror. The healer was behind him wanting to make him get back into bed, but he refused. He was not weak and he could bloody well stand in front of the mirror if he wanted to. He turned to the side glaring harder. He shouldn't be this big. No one should be this big with a kid. He hated being pregnant.

He was fat, he couldn't do magic, he was always tired, and he ate the weirdest things imaginable and actually _liked_ it. Even now he was getting a craving for an ice cream sundae with sardines pickles and hot sauce. He turned from the mirror to glare at the healer when the door opened and Harry walked in.

"Tom, why are you out of bed?" Tom glared at Harry instead.

"I'm fat." Harry blinked at Tom before smiling and walking over to hold Tom.

"You're not fat you're pregnant." Tom growled when Harry's arms couldn't even wrap completely around him.

"You're just saying that. I'm fatter than a pregnant person." Harry chuckled.

"You just have a bigger baby. Meaning he's healthy." Tom sighed as Harry led him back to the bed and tucked him in.

"I don't want to lay here Harry. I want to do something. I'm so bored."

"The baby will be born in a few weeks then you will be able to do anything you wish. I promise." Tom smiled as his eyes drooped.

"I don't like being this tired."

"I know Tom-tom. Before you sleep I need to ask you something." Tom just nodded for Harry to speak. "How good are you at the mind arts?" Tom smiled.

"I'm a master at them Harry."

"Are you good with magical blocks?" Tom frowned and opened his eyes looking at Harry.

"What's wrong Harry?" Harry just smiled.

"I'm just curious Tom-tom." Tom nodded.

"I've destroyed a couple different blocks and even repaired some minds from damage." Harry nodded smiling.

"Get some rest Tom-tom. You look tired." Tom nodded his eyes sliding shut and falling into a deep sleep quickly. Harry frowned concerned and kissed his forehead before walking to the healer. "How's he doing?"

"He's upset he can't move a lot without tiring himself out but he and the baby are doing very well. They seem healthy even though the baby is growing quickly." Harry nodded looking at Tom sleeping.

"You may leave. I'm going to be here for the night." The healer nodded before walking out the door shutting it softly as Harry carefully slid into bed falling asleep with an arm protectively over Tom's stomach. He slept with a smile on his face feeling the baby moving under Tom's skin.

Hadrian watched Alex sleeping. The healer saw him come in but didn't say anything about it.

"You watch him a lot don't you?" Hadrian looked at her narrowing his eyes. "Do you worry about him?"

"Who wouldn't?" The healer just nodded. Hadrian smiled a little when Alex pulled the dolls he had given him closer.

"How old are you?" Hadrian froze and looked to the healer.

"How old do you think I am?"

"Well by normal standards about sixteen or seventeen, but judging from the fact I sense creature blood in you I'm not sure." Hadrian's eyes narrowed and he advanced on her as she spun and held up her hands in surrender with a smile. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I'm just curious as to what your age is." Hadrian watched her for a minute.

"I turned eleven at the beginning of the summer." Her eyes popped and her jaw dropped.

"Eleven? Wow. I'd ask what creature or creatures but I'll let you have your privacy." Hadrian nodded and looked back to Alex. "Is he your mate?" Hadrian's head snapped to her.

"I don't have a mate and I will never have a mate. Me and Alex are just friends. That's all we'll ever be."

"Do you want to be more?"

"No." Hadrian glared at the healer. "I'm leaving."

The healer opened her mouth to say something but Hadrian was already gone with the door shutting behind him. She let out a sigh. "Was it something I said?"

She looked at Alex as he started to frown in his sleep. She had noticed this happened a lot, especially after Hadrian left.


	7. Confrontation and Names

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

Tom was in pain. He was going to kill Harry when this was over with. A few weeks his ass. It's been a few days and the healers were franticly running around getting everything settled. He saw Harry run through the doors and glared at him.

"You. Get out. You fucking asshole you did this to me. It'll be ok you won't hurt. BULLSHIT!" He saw Harry pale and smirked before screaming as his body gave another contraction.

Harry looked at the healer wanting to leave but was told to go hold Tom's hand for support while they worked. He wished he hadn't when Tom grabbed it so hard he thought it would break.

Hadrian stared at the door with wide eyes. He had seen a glimpse of Tom and swore never to have kids…ever. He turned around and stared at Alex's door. He hadn't seen him since the talk with the healer. Maybe he could just peak in, he could make sure Alex was ok and then just go to his room.

Hadrian took a deep breath resigning himself to his fate. He slowly opened the door and froze hearing a yelp. He threw the door open and saw Alex sprawled out on the ground at his feet. He blinked before realizing what probably had happened.

"Are you ok Alex?" He asked helping the younger up to his bed.

"I'm ok. Where have you been lately?" He asked pouting and crossing his arms.

"I've been busy." Hadrian said rubbing the back of his head. Alex pouted crossing his arms.

"Busy? Busy how? Harry's even found time to stop in and at least ask how I am. And I hear Tom arguing with his healer at least once a day that he can check on me. And then if he doesn't come over his healer does. I even had a visit from Severus two days ago to see how I was. Everyone has seemed to find time except for you." Hadrian pulled Alex into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Alex. I know I should have come by I just couldn't." Alex pushed Hadrian away glaring at him.

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" Hadrian felt worse than he had ever felt in his life. He had never wanted to hurt Alex and to know he had hurt him this much just by not seeing him for a week…he never wanted to leave his side again.

"I'm sorry Alex. I promise never to avoid you again."

"Ha. So you admit you were avoiding me." Alex smiled at Hadrian who just sighed.

"Yes Alex. I was avoiding you."

"Why? Were you mad? Did I do something wrong?" Alex gave Hadrian his best puppy-dog eyes. "I'm sorry Adri."

"Don't ever be sorry Alex. You did nothing wrong. Actually it was all my fault that I was avoiding you. I was confused."

"Confused? About what?" Hadrian smiled.

"Don't worry about it Alex. I know the answer now and I won't ever hurt you again. I promise." Alex smiled nodding satisfied with the answer. Hadrian smiled and hugged Alex closer. It was true; he was confused about how he felt towards Alex, after speaking with the healer. And to be honest it didn't hit him how he really felt until Alex had looked at him and sounded so hurt. He was starting to think having a mate won't be so bad. As long as said mate's name was Alex.

Hadrian smiled laying back holding Alex close as they drifted to sleep.

Harry watched the healers working. It was terrifying and beautiful all at once. He, himself, wanted nothing more than to run out of the room, curl into a ball, and never return ever again. Tom was screaming in pain and sweating profusely, but he had never looked more beautiful to Harry. Harry watched as Tom went limp panting hard, before a healer was walking up to him with a blue blanket.

"Congratulations my Lord. It's a baby boy." Harry took it carefully and held the small bundle to his chest. How did something so small make Tom so big? He opened his mouth to ask when Tom's voice rang through the room in a scream.

"Tom? What's wrong?" Harry saw the healers start running around again.

"There's another one?" Another one? "But there were no signs of twins." Twins? Harry's brain shut down. He watched them work yet again and barely heard Tom's screams. The baby boy in his arms started crying and he started concentrating on quieting it so that he had something, anything he could do.

It was a few more hours before Tom finally relaxed exhausted but smiling at Harry. Harry smiled back and carefully gave Tom their baby boy.

"Congratulations yet again my Lord. It's a healthy baby girl." Harry blinked. A girl? They had a boy and a girl?

Harry carefully took the bundle from the healer and looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms. He suddenly wanted to build a tower onto the manor and lock her in it far from anyone who could possibly try to harm her.*he summoned a chair and set next to Tom smiling.

"My Lords?" They both looked up at the interruption. Both moved the children subtly to hide them from the healer's view. He just smiled disarmingly, bringing their defenses higher. "We need names for the babies, for the records."

Harry blinked at Tom. Names? He just found out he had a baby boy and girl and he wanted names for them? Harry looked down at the child in his arms then to Tom. Tom sighed and nodded.

"Lily." Harry smiled at Tom.

"Really?" At the nod he leaned over and kissed the man hard. "I love you so much."

"Middle name?" Harry blinked up at the healer.

"Morgana." Tom blinked.

"Was that the first name that popped into your head or something?" Harry shrugged at Tom.

"Last name?" Both men looked at each other.

"Potter." "Riddle." They narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Riddle." Harry growled.

"Potter." Tom snarled.

"I want her to have your name."

"I want to be rid of my name and your name has more standing." The healer looked between the two.

"How about four names?" Both men glared at him.

"No." They said simultaneously. After a few minutes Harry finally sighed.

"Fine. They can have my name, but if I ever have kids they get your last name." Tom smirked.

"Fine by me." _Especially since I'll be taking your last name when we bond._ Tom chuckled to himself.

"Okay, so your daughter's official name is Lily Morgana Potter. And your son?" Both men looked at each other.

"Sirius." Harry said looking at Tom who just shrugged.

"Abraxas." Harry looked confused.

"Abraxas? As in Malfoy? No." Tom frowned.

"Why not? He was a good friend."

"He was a Malfoy. I don't like the family. No matter how supportive of you they are." Tom sighed.

"His name is going to be Abraxas."

"I'd rather name him Salazar."

"Okay." Harry paused before looking at Tom.

"Wait what?"

"Okay then. Your son's name is now Sirius Salazar Potter. I wish you all good luck and many joys." With that the healers left. Harry sat blinking down at the smirking Tom.

"You planned that didn't you?" Tom just chuckled smirking up at him.

"Why Harry. How could I?" Harry groaned dropping his head. He had walked right into it.


	8. The Twins

Disclaimer: I own nothing; J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Proceed with caution.

Tom was ecstatic. Not only did he have a baby boy but a baby girl too. It was like Christmas and a birthday. Sure labor hurt like hell and delivery was even worse, but once he saw those tiny things he completely forgot about the pain. It was like a distant memory only remembered when you thought about it. And they were beautiful.

Their baby boy had Harry's black hair with Tom's original navy blue eyes. His hair was tamer than Harry's as well getting the texture and fall from Tom. Their baby girl was almost completely opposite. She had Tom's chocolate brown hair with Harry's eyes. Her hair was already as wild as Harry's ever was and until it grew out some there wasn't a prayer in the world that could help them tame it.

After a few days Tom had noticed something however, both children's pupils…were slits. He had told Harry and both decided to watch their children closely before going to a healer. After a few days both had noticed more and more changes to their children.

Their daughter's eyes grew small jade scales around them, bringing out her eyes color, and giving her an exotic look. She had already started teething and by the third day small snake-like fangs had grown from the roof of her mouth and small glands had formed on the sides of her jaw line. When Tom had been experimenting with one he realized they held venom. Her tongue even split at the end making it forked. Whenever she tried speaking it would have an underlying hiss. It was cute but it made Tom worry.

Their son, they discovered, had feathers growing in his hair. It was down right now but it had potential of growing into real feathers the same color as his hair. Whenever he'd start crying any candles around him would burst alive with flames and if they were already lit the flames would burn brighter. Whenever he laughed a trill would come out of his throat with the laughter and his eyes would flash red.

The strangest thing both had noticed, however, was that if they ever separated the two all hell would break loose. The first time they had been separated was for a bath. It didn't last long. They had cried and screamed until they had been placed back next to each other. The manor had shook with their cries. So instead Harry and Tom had made it so everything they did they could do together. Eat, sleep, even bathe while maintaining privacy. It was a lot of work but they were determined to keep their children happy and more importantly safe.

Tom sighed watching Salazar sleeping. It was funny. Their daughter would frown when called Morgana, but loved being called Lily, whereas their son frowned at being called Sirius but laughed when they called him Salazar. Harry still called their son Sirius, while Tom called their daughter Morgana. Neither felt comfortable calling them by the other name, though they were getting better at it. Tom looked up at Harry.

"We need to call in a healer." Harry groaned as he was prone to do every time Tom brought it up.

"Why do we need a healer?"

"Harry what is happening to our children isn't right. What is it's dangerous to them?" Harry sighed dropping his head looking at their baby girl asleep in his arms.

"Fine. But they aren't taking them for experiments and they can only see them when one or both of us are in the room." Tom nodded. Harry had told him some of the stories his uncle would tell him about doctors when he was little, just to keep him quiet around them. Disgusting muggle that he was, it just made him that much worse in Tom's eyes. Sometimes Tom even wished Harry hadn't killed the man, so he could torture him more and more for everything that's been coming to light after his death.

Tom smiled and nodded. "I'll go set an appointment for someone to come over tomorrow." Harry nodded before moving and putting their daughter down for the night.

The healer stared. It's all he could do. He had delivered these children just a few days, maybe a week tops, ago and they were completely normal. Now they looked part demon. Part of two completely different demons. Never had he heard of something like this happening. He quickly pulled his wand and started casting spell after spell. An hour later he sat heavily on the bed eyes wide from everything he had just learned.

"Well?" He looked up at the wizard that had carried these children eyes unfocused and jaw slacked. He shook his head still trying to comprehend everything. He whimpered hearing a growl.

"What is wrong with our children?" Harry was glaring at the poor man making him want to shrink in on himself.

"They are completely healthy." Was all he could get out as he re-learned to work his mouth. "They have creature blood though. From two different creatures. Neither of which is possible." Harry narrowed his eyes while Tom looked intrigued.

"Let me guess." The healer looked up slowly. "Phoenix and basilisk?" The healer's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" Tom pointed at Harry who started scratching the back of his head and looked sheepishly at the floor.

"My bad."

"No duh your bad. You're the only one in this room with both creature's DNA in your veins." The healer's head shot between the two so fast Harry thought it might snap.

"What?... But…How?" Harry sighed looking at the healer with pity.

"I have basilisk venom and phoenix tears mixed in my veins. Turns out it _is_ hereditary." Harry smiled down at his children. He frowned narrowing his eyes and looking to the healer. "Will she gain the basilisk's sight?" The healer raised his wand and started casting more spells at both twins before whimpering and nodding his head yes. "Anything else of importance?" The healer nodded again eyes widening. "Which would be…?"

"Your son has the power of phoenix tears. And when he gets old enough will be able to sprout wings." Harry nodded and waited for him to continue. "Your daughter will need to eat raw meat, or she will face some serious digestive issues."

"How do you know this?" Tom asked narrowing his eyes, always the skeptic.

"Spells they teach us at St. Mungo's in the nursery department. It helps first time parents prepare for their children and to know what to expect if only to a degree."

"A degree?" Harry's eyebrows crinkled in thought.

"Sometimes a child goes through changes or growths our spells didn't pick up. They read the DNA, but how the child is raised and how the child grows in total plays a big role in what will happen with it." Both adults nodded watching the children.

"You should leave now. We have things we need to discuss." The healer only nodded and stood carefully on shaking legs before running out the door faster than either man could believe. Tom sighed moving towards Harry.

"What are we going to do?" Harry smiled down at him before watching their daughter sleeping peacefully without a clue what was going to happen to her.

"Give them the childhoods we never had, and love them the whole time. No matter what they do or what happens to them." Tom nodded slowly in agreement. Both men stood watching their children not wanting to move in case something might happen, but slowly sleep came to conquer them and they were only able to fall back onto their bed holding each other in their arms.


	9. Charlie

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Proceed with caution.

Charlie struggled against the chains. It was a futile effort he knew but he still had to try. It had been a month since he saw anyone, other than the witch or wizard that brought him food and water. And they never spoke a word. Hell they didn't even show skin. They wore black robes covering themselves, gloves, a full face mask, hood, and high boots. They stayed long enough to force the food and water down his throat as quickly as possible and left again. He had just been hanging here since Hadrian had left him.

Charlie looked up as he heard the door opening and frowned. The witch or wizard had already brought him food and water earlier so it wasn't them. Was it Harry coming to interrogate him? Charlie's thoughts stopped when Tom walked through the door smirking. This isn't right. Harry is the one who's supposed to come first. Tom comes last. When he's going to die. Charlie's breath caught as Harry followed Tom into the room arms wrapped around the man's waist. No no no. They aren't supposed to come in together. His calculations were right. They're always right. One of them should have stayed upstairs to watch over Alex. The other would come downstairs to question him, then they switch and the second would kill him. But they wouldn't be able to because he'd escape after the first left. But here they were. Together.

Harry smiled taking a step closer. "What's wrong Charlie? You don't look too good." Charlie forced himself to smile.

"Never better actually." His voice cracked and was weak even to his ears, and only served to make his two tormentors smirk.

"What's the matter Charlie? Aren't we being as hospitable as you were with Alex?" Tom grabbed Harry's arm and shook his head when Harry had looked back.

"No Harry. We're not. If we were we'd be doing things like…" Charlie screamed out as he was hit with a cruciatus.

He hung limp and panting as the curse ended and shivered hearing a cold dark chuckle come from Harry's throat.

"Oh, but Tom. We would also have to do something like-."

Charlie tried to scream out but was unable feeling as if his mouth and throat had been filled with a cock. He could hear the two laughing at him as he felt it start to thrust into his throat slowly at first and start to gain speed. He could think of nothing but how he had done this very thing to Alex a few different times, only with his cock not a spell. The spell ended just as he felt a thick slime coating his mouth and running down his throat. Charlie felt the tears running down his cheeks. It was too much.

"P-please, stop this." He looked up as pathetically as he could looking for mercy. He gasped seeing nothing but a cold fury on Harry's face and Tom shaking his head.

"Stop? STOP?! How many times did Alex ask you to stop? How many times did he ask you to bring him home? Oh wait. He couldn't could he? You kept him silenced." A wave of his hand and Charlie could make no noise what-so-ever. "Or would you just starts beating him? I would beat the shit out of you right now, but I think Hadrian took care of that plenty enough last time you saw him." Hadrian. That was it. Harry sneered at him as he started speaking quickly about Hadiran. "Whatever it is you're saying can wait until we're ready for you to talk, and when we are, I promise you, you won't even think about spouting your lies."

Charlie screamed silently as the next curse hit him. It felt like something was ripping open his ass. "That's what it felt like every time you forced your fingers into Alex." Charlie barely watched as Tom took a step closer to him while speaking. "When we finish with you, Charlie, you're going to wish you were Alex when he was in your care, because we'll do everything to you that you did to him. And then we'll do so much more."

Charlie paled panting hard as the feeling spread deeper in him. He felt real tears running down his face as the spelled fingers searched out his prostate and started abusing it until he got hard. He heard Harry laughing and watched through hooded eyes as he walked closer and whimpered silently as his cock was grabbed roughly and jerked. He squirmed as the spell fell away leaving him feeling stretched but empty.

"Be grateful I'm nice Charlie. This is going to be the last time I allow you to cum until we finish with you." Charlie felt a spell washing over him. Suddenly his skin felt so sensitive. Then Harry's hand began to move. Charlie's head fell back in pleasure as he tried desperately to thrust into Harry's warm rough hand. He could hear them laughing but all he could think was for release. When he finally came it was all over the dungeon floor. His eyes stared at the mess he had made before he registered a new weight around his cock and balls.

Charlie started thrashing seeing the ring around the base of his cock and the attachments around his balls. He sneered as Harry caught his jaw forcing all movements to a halt. Charlie was disappointed to realize his cock was still as hard as before and his skin still as sensitive. He looked over seeing Tom saying something, but couldn't hear any of the words. He tried listening harder when Harry responded and realized all their words were muffled. He could only hear or understand them when they wanted him to.

Charlie looked at Harry when he was let go and made to swing a little. "Now Charlie. We're going to ask you a few questions. Honest answers will lead to rewards. Lies and deceitful answers will lead to a world of pain. Do you understand?" Charlie slowly nodded. "Good." And with a wave of a hand Charlie was able to make noise again. "Why did you go to 4 Privet Drive, Surrey?"

"T-they told me to."

"Who are They?"

"D-Dumbledore and V-." Charlie's eyes widened as his words cut off and he shook his head.

"Tell us Charlie." Charlie shook his head crying. His back felt like it was on fire, he wanted to scream but found that he couldn't. "Tell us Charlie or it will only get worse."

"I can't." He finally choked out crying harder. He panted heavily as the pain slowly ebbed away.

"Why not Charlie?"

"V-vow. U-unbreakable vow." Harry nodded as Charlie moaned. His cock felt like it was being given an amazing blow job.

"Was his name Vernon Charlie?" Charlie's eyes opened wide as he stared at Harry fearfully. Harry only smirked back. "It's alright Charlie. I already knew his name, but why won't you tell us? You told us Dumbledore's."

"H-He's not dead." Harry frowned as Charlie moaned louder.

"What do you mean not dead? I killed him myself. I spilled his guts all over the floor." Charlie whimpered shaking his head frantically.

"P-please I don't know. T-the vow made me p-protect his i-identity. S-so he must be alive."

"Then I will just have to kill him again. Do you know where he is?" Charlie shook his head.

"N-no. Only where we were to meet o-once I had Alex." Harry nodded.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Charlie nodded frantically.

"H-Hadrian." Harry growled turning towards the door.

"Hadrian is involved in this?"

"Yes." Harry paused as Charlie started screaming his entire body feeling as if it was engulfed in flames. He spun around and glared at Charlie.

"Why are you lying to me Charlie?" Charlie couldn't help the whimper that escaped.

"I-I'm not." He screamed louder as he felt every inch of his body being ripped apart and sewn back together just to start over again. "F-fine. P-please just make it stop."

"You already know how to make it stop Charlie."

"Hadrian is eleven." Charlie panted as the pain finally stopped. He felt no pleasure though. The end of the pain was pleasure enough.

"What do you mean eleven?" It was the first time Tom had spoken to him since entering the room.

"H-He's half veela a-and a quarter g-giant. He's eleven-years-old and the m-mate of Alex." The room grew silent and cold except for the moans coming from Charlie's throat as his body felt like it was dipped in pleasure and held.

"How do you know this?" Harry took reins on questioning again.

"D-Dumbledore looked into it and let us both know. S-so that we could be ready to deal with him when the t-time came." Charlie's eyes were glazed over, his breath nothing but pants, and his body shuddering in pleasure.

"Thank you Charlie. Is there anything else you can tell us?" Charlie shook his head.

"P-please don't kill me."

"Oh nonsense. I told you before. We need a good lawyer. Just because you're a bad person doesn't mean you're a bad lawyer. We just have to carefully break you until you do what we tell you and not run back to the trash we're rescuing you from."

"P-please. I won't go back j-just let me out of here. Please." Harry tilted his head and looked back at Tom saying something. Again Charlie only heard muffled noises coming from both of them. After a few minutes Harry turned back smiling at Charlie.

"We have agreed. You will move into our room. It's the only place we can keep an eye on you. If we leave the room we will take you with us. You will never be alone until such a time as we believe you are trustworthy enough to be able to and not get into trouble. Do you agree to these conditions? If not you can stay down here and be visited in much the same way for another month."

Charlie looked between both of them wide eyed. "I-I'll come up."

Harry nodded smirking and stepping closer. Charlie yelped as the chains released him and he fell to the floor. He felt his magic for a minute before Harry snapped a collar around his neck blocking it off before he could do anything. Charlie looked up as a chain leash was attached to the collar and wrapped around Harry's wrist.

"Don't want you trying anything now do we?" Charlie could only shake his head and watch as Tom walked out of the room. "Stand up Charlie."

Charlie slowly rose covering himself with his hands. "C-can I have some clothes?" Harry took one glance up and down Charlie's form before summoning come tight black spandex boxers onto him.

"The more you behave the more you can wear. Annoy us enough and you _will_ be walking around naked until you make it up to us."

"H-how?" Harry just smirked walking out the door with Charlie following after him.

"You'll figure it out."

Charlie bowed his head. He was defeated. He knew he was, but despite his efforts there was still a bit of hope in his chest that perhaps someday soon he would be free from this nightmare.


End file.
